Una nueva experiencia
by Aneris17
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Martín, pero su cuerpo no parece ser el más maduro entre los latinos. Latin Hetalia. Shotacon.


**Una nueva experiencia**

Personajes: Martín, Manuel. Antonio, Arthur, Francis  
+18  
Advertencia. Shotacon.

* * *

–¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas Martín! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! –cantaba un grupo de niños latinos en frente de una torta con doce velas y Martín del otro lado.

–No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir aquí –decía Arthur malhumorado mirando de lejos el festejo que había.

–Yo no puedo creer ni que lo hayas invitado, Antonio –continuaba Francis.

–¡Ah! No puedo creer que mi Martín esté cumpliendo doce años –exclamaba el español ignorando sus quejas. –Doce hermosos años, tiene toda una vida por delante.

–Está dejando de ser un niño ya. ¿No te recuerda a cierto ex vaquero, Arthur? –miró Francis de reojo y sonriendo.

–Hm, no sé de que hablas –contestó dando otro trago de cerveza.

–Bueno, sigan discutiendo que voy a saludar a Martín –dijo Antonio y se marchó.

–En cualquier momento va a empezar a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, que maravilloso –el francés seguía retomando el tema con intención pervetida.

–Creo que uno de sus vecinos le ganó de mano.

–¿Tú crees?

–Si Antonio se interesara mas en él que yo también se hubiera dado cuenta –dijo Arthur dándole a entender a Francis a quien se refería y clavó su mirada en aquel chico.

–¿Te refieres a Manuel González? –preguntó.

–Sí.

–¿No piensas decirle nada?

–Mhh… –esta vez Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia Martín. –No.

–Eso es cruel.

–Creo que cuando llegue el momento Hernández va a poder encargarse bien del asunto –finalizó Arthur.

Esa noche Antonio fue dirigiendo a todos sus criados a la cama.

–Chicos, vamos a dormir por favor… estoy agotado, no me lo compliquen.

–Julio, aléjate de Daniel –amenazaba Martín.

–¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo! –decía el paraguayo.

–Nadie te quiere aquí, Julio –continuaba Manuel.

–Déjenme en paz –se defendía el atacado.  
–Sebastián, Luciano se durmió de vuelta –anunciaba Miguel.

–¿Otra vez? –dijo Sebastián mientras iba a despertarlo.

Ninguno de ellos escuchaba al español, siguiendo las peleas infantiles como buenos chicos que eran. Antonio suspiró.

–Oigan, el que se vaya a dormir ahora mañana recibirá más pastel.

Las palabras mágicas llamaron la atención de los niños y finalmente fueron yendo a sus cuartos, pero las intenciones de Martín no eran de dormirse todavía.

–Che, Manu. No tengo sueño, ¿querés ir a hacer algo?

–No quiero juntarme contigo… pero tampoco tengo sueño –dijo Manuel accediendo después de dudar un poco.

Luego de que Antonio arropara a cada uno de los chicos y se fuera de la habitación, Martín esperó a que la mayoría se durmiera para dirigirse a la cama del chileno y poder escabullirse entre sus sabanas. El castaño casi se había dormido y en un movimiento bruto de Martín sintió algo peculiar en Manuel que lo termino despertando.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

–¿Qué cosa? –Manuel reaccionó tarde. –Oye no me toques ahí –contestó y apartó las manos de Martín para luego tapar su ya evidente erección.

–¿Ese es tu -? –intentó preguntar Martín sin dejar de mirar la entrepierna de él.

–Sí ya, weon. No tienes que decirlo en voz alta –contestó de mal humor.

–¿En serio?

–Dije que sí.

–¿Eso es de lo que hablan los otros chicos a veces?

–¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

–¿Puedo tocar?

–¡No!

–Dale, dejame tocar.

–¿Porqué insistes tanto?

–Dice Sebas que se siente bien. ¿Cómo se siente?

–Bueno. Supongo que sí… se siente bien –contestó en voz baja avergonzado.

–Manu… –Martín fue apartando las manos de él despacio. –Dejame tocar, si te duele me avisas y paro.

Manuel tardó en responder y suspiró.

–Como quieras –cedió el chileno y dobló sus codos apoyando los puños contra sus labios.

Martín nervioso bajó como pudo el pijama de Manuel sintiendo algo sobre la ropa interior.

–Esto está duro y caliente Manu.

–Sólo cállate y hazlo weon.

De alguna manera, esto sonrojó un poco a Martín y fue metiendo una de sus manos, la que tenía mas libre, dentro de la ropa interior. Manuel ahogó un pequeño gemido al sentir el primer contacto.  
Martín no estaba seguro de que hacer pero al no recibir queja alguna masajeó por debajo de su hombría aquello que tenía _colgando_ provocando que la respiración de Manuel se agitara y un poco la suya también, rodeó el largo con sus dedos y sin saber bien cómo continuar comenzó a mover la piel suavemente.

El menor respondió susurrando el nombre de su compañero, doblando sus rodillas y arqueándose mientras la respiración le seguía dificultando. En un momento lanzó un gemido demasiado notorio y tuvo que morderse la mano.

–¿E-estás bien, te lastimé? –preguntó Martín preocupado por el casi grito que escuchó y fue alentando los movimientos.

–No –contestó como pudo. –Está bien… se siente bien.

Los ruidos de Manuel iban aumentando y a pesar del riesgo Martín no quería parar, sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando y que de alguna manera tenía que seguir. A los minutos sintió algo líquido en la mano.

–Seguí así. Sólo un poco más –decía Manuel.

Ese líquido provenía exactamente de su punta y cuando por curiosidad la tocó con el dedo índice escuchó un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores, quería preguntarle si estaba bien pero la voz no le salía y fue alternando los movimientos masajeando desde la base toda la altura hasta el punto que Manuel no lo aguantó, se mordió los labios y luego lanzó sus últimos sonidos estirando su cuello hacia atrás para conseguir el aire que le faltaba.

–Che, Manu.

–¿Qué…?

–¿Te hiciste pis?

No tuvo fuerzas para contestarle y sus ojos se fueron cerrando para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Martín despertó.

–¡No pienses que voy a tocarte ahí abajo! –gritaba Manuel.

–No seas malo, yo anoche lo hice por vos.

–Yo no te pedí nada. No sé si para qué te dejé hacerlo –dijo arrepentido.

–Los dos sabemos cuánto lo disfrutaste. ¿No querés hacerlo de nuevo en serio? –preguntaba el rubio entusiasmado.

De esta manera Martín comenzó a insistir todos los días en repetir lo que había sucedido esa noche.

–Que molesto –afirmaba Manuel.


End file.
